Drabbles for the lonely heart
by QueenofRedonda
Summary: Primarily Usa/Mamo but like I said, I'll be taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by Lonely Boy / The Black Keys_

Usagi looked out her bedroom window. It was Friday night and she didn't have the strength to spend it at the sleepover the girls had arranged. Mamoru had been in America for two months now, and even though he constantly called her she still couldn't help but miss him. He was all she wanted and nights like these only made the tears come down faster. She even missed Chibiusa. She hadn't seen her since Mamoru had left for America; she had gone back to the 30th century only a few days after that.

Usagi sighed and closed her window. She loved Mamoru and she knew even though missing him hurt, she was stronger than before and the hope of his return kept her smiling in her dreams.

_AN: I can not even express how ashamed I am for my other story, Fight for your love. I have not updated in a month, but I can not find the words to finish the next chapter. I'm hoping that by doing a few drabbles my head will clear the frustration I'm currently in because I used to breeze through writing new chapters and now it seems like a bother. In the mean time please enjoy these short drabbles and I will take requests! Also check out my other One shot, Friendly Enemies. Reviews in return for e-hugs!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Inspired by Life is Simple in the Moonlight / The Strokes_

Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand. It was after 10pm and the streets were dark. They were making their way back to his apartment after having had dinner at the new Italian restaurant Usagi had been wanting to try. She had befriended the owner of the restaurant and charmed her way into getting complimentary desserts, and for her, new friends who gave her free food were always a bonus.

She had been so vivacious in the restaurant, it was disconcerting for Mamoru to see her so quiet now.

"Is something wrong Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stop in the park for a little?"

"Of course"

They walked in silence, making their way towards a bench that was a few feet away. They sat down and Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder. He held her with his right arm, his jacket covering her from the raspy wind. Usagi scooted in closer, taking in his scent and pressing herself to his frame. They had been living about a year with no villians, and she had fears that someday soon the events that led to the establishment of Crystal Tokyo would happen.

She looked up at Mamoru, he was watching her snuggle up to him.

"The moonlight has always made you look beautiful."

"You're sweet Mamo-chan"

Mamoru knew something was bothering her and wanted to approach her without scaring her or making her shut off even more. He leaned into her, they were both sitting with their heads on each other for support. Finally, Usagi spoke.

"I just want to appreciate the little things. These dates, the freedom we have now. Everything's going to change."

Mamoru had heard enough to know what was wrong. He chuckled softly and she made a face at him for laughing at her insecurities.

"Usako, do you know how terrified I am of becoming a King?"

Usagi shook her head. He had never expressed fear. This was not a very comforting thing for her ears.

"Well it scares me. Having to rule over countless people. Having to put the needs of a planet and its citizens ahead of everything else. But I know it's going to be okay. I'll have the one person in the world that will make everything wonderful. I'll have my love by my side. Usako, I don't care how many meetings or how many hours I have to work as long as you're with me."

Usagi jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was sweet and it was a promise of forever. Their kiss became urgent and needy, both were desperate to show they could not live without the other. They finally broke apart and stayed on the bench, looking up at the moon. The moon seemed to shine even brighter, for it had witnessed its princess and her prince, and the promise of their love for eternity.

_AN: Reviews? Requests for a drabble? (the length will always vary)_


End file.
